


I Make No Apologies (This is Me)

by CapricornBookworm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Anniversary, Bad Flirting, Banter, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Draco Malfoy Being an Asshole, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Loving Draco Anyways, Insults, Kissing, Life After Hogwarts, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing, Wandless Magic, reverse strip tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapricornBookworm/pseuds/CapricornBookworm
Summary: Draco will not apologize for the sodding arsehole he is. And Harry finds that maybe he doesn’t mind as much as he thought.





	I Make No Apologies (This is Me)

****

Harry was shuffling around in the closet when he heard a drawl from the bedroom, “Potter, it should not take you this long to get ready. You’re not going to get much better than the way you look right now.”

Walking out of the closet with an undershirt in hand, Harry went to stand in front of the full-length mirror that stood in the corner of the bedroom. 

In the reflection of the mirror, Harry could see Draco sitting primly on the edge of their large four-poster bed, dressed to the nines; the forest green of his suit jacket standing out beautifully against his marble white complexion, the black trousers fitting every curve of his leg like a second layer of skin, and the metallic heeled ankle boots finishing off his outfit in a way that made Draco look as though he had just stepped off the runway. 

Pulling his undershirt on, Harry tucked the thin white fabric into his trousers before turning around, “Have a little patience, would you? We can’t all be high-fashion models.”

Draco rolled his eyes, crossing his legs and leaning back on his hands, making his silk suit jacket pull taut across his chest in a way that exposed the sinewy muscles that lay hidden beneath. “You really are a hopeless case. I don’t know why you even try,” Draco spoke in an exasperated tone, even as his gaze trailed warmly over Harry’s body, pausing on the slim fit of his slate-grey trousers appreciatively. 

Harry hummed in reply, casting a wandless _Accio_ for his belt and sliding the smooth Dragonhide into the loops of his trousers slowly, his gaze never leaving Draco’s. 

“Such a fucking show-off,” Draco commented, though Harry noticed that his voice had changed from a smooth rush of water to something rougher, less steady. 

Heat poured through Harry’s veins as he silently summoned a v-neck sweater, the light green cashmere sliding seamlessly onto his body, wrapping around the muscles of his arms and following the curve of his back. 

Draco swallowed audibly, his jaw clenched as his eyes raked over Harry’s cashmere-covered torso, “You’re such a git.”

“Am I?” Harry asked casually as he turned on his heel to look in the mirror once more, his back to Draco.

Behind him, Draco’s gaze had quickly fallen to Harry’s arse, his icy-grey eyes growing darker, a storm spreading inside them.

Harry reached for a silver chain that hung on a hook next to the mirror, undoing the clasp deftly and wrapping the cool metal around his neck, allowing the chain to settle delicately on his collarbone. The necklace had been a gift from Remus many years before. It once belonged to Sirius, and he requested that Remus pass it on to Harry when the time was right. 

After making a final adjustment to the chain, Harry turned back toward Draco, stuffing his hands into his trouser pockets. 

“That sweater looks hideous on you,” Draco blurted out, as if unable to stop himself.

Harry couldn’t help but laugh, taking a step closer to Draco and shrugging his shoulders, “That’s funny, seeing as you’re the one that bought it for me.” Harry smirked, “In fact, I seem to recall you saying that this color matched my eyes.”

Draco shifted uncomfortably on the bed, and Harry’s gaze fell to his lap for a split second, not missing the way Draco’s trousers seemed to have gotten tighter in the past few minutes.

“Must’ve been knackered,” Draco comment defensively, “Because it looks bloody horrendous. Not sure I can stand to be seen with you in it.”

Harry took another step closer to Draco, blinking at him slowly, always amused by Draco’s antics, “Thinking about taking it off me, are you?”

Draco let out a shaking breath as he scrambled to unbutton his suit jacket, _“Shut it,”_ Draco bit out as he discarded his jacket onto the floor, pushing off the bed and colliding with Harry in the center of their bedroom, wrapping an arm possessively around Harry’s waist and pulling him in for a rough kiss, his mouth as hot as the the fire in his gaze, his hands burning like a brand as they slid beneath Harry’s sweater, clutching at his torso and the dip of his back. 

As they undressed one another with feverish hands, Draco continued to spout insults at Harry, whispering curses and critiques under his breath while his lips trailed wetly down Harry’s naked torso, touching and tasting as he moved closer and closer to Harry’s cock.

The chime of a clock pulled Harry out of the haze for a moment, “Just so you’re aware, we are _very_ late for our dinner reservation.”

Draco looked up from where he was kissing over the head of Harry’s cock, lips pink and swollen from the kissing, hair mussed from where Harry had been tugging on the strands, “Fuck the reservation. You picked a shit restaurant, so it’s not much of a loss anyways.”

Just then Draco opened up and swallowed down Harry’s length, his sharp cheeks hollowed as he suckled around Harry’s cock, his eyelashes fluttering as he moved. 

“Hey, take that back, you wanker!” Harry said with a chuckle and a groan, twisting his fingers into Draco’s locks and pulling him back off his cock, “I expect an apology. I made those reservations nearly seven months ago!”

Draco licked his lips, and looked smugly up at Harry, “You should know better, Potter. I make no apologies. Take it or leave it.”

“Yeah, whatever. Arsehole,” Harry commented, rolling his eyes as Draco returned to sucking his cock. 

They spent the next hour doing the two things that they did best: fighting and fucking.

Most couples would probably have preferred to spend their anniversary having a candlelit dinner at the most exclusive new restaurant in London, exchanging loving glances and sweet sentiments over a bottle of Goblin-made Mead… but Harry and Draco weren’t most couples. 

Harry rimmed Draco until he was a writhing mess on the bed, panting out breathless insults as his hips hitched with each swipe of Harry’s tongue. 

When Harry first pressed inside of Draco, just the tip stretching his arse, inching in at a painfully slow pace, Draco growled, “For being a Gryffindor, you’re always such a coward when you fuck me. If I wanted to make love, I would have married a fucking Hufflepuff!”

When Harry picked up the pace, fucking his cock roughly inside Draco, the slam of hips against arse echoing throughout their bedroom, Draco cried out as he arched into Harry’s thrusts, “Weasley could fuck me better than this, you’re losing your touch, Potter.”

Harry and Draco were perfectly content to spend the evening in bed, fucking with reckless abandon and insulting one another as if their life depended on it.

And Harry wouldn’t have had it any other way.

After they had both come - Harry sunk back into their sheets, letting out a heavy sigh as he tried to catch his breath.

Several minutes later, Draco returned from the shower, his hair wet and his skin glowing. He crawled up onto the bed and settled himself on Harry’s chest, nuzzling into Harry’s chest hair even as he complained that Harry needed to get it waxed. 

Harry's lips twitched into a smile. He carded his fingers through the slick strands of Draco’s blond hair, moving the stray hairs out of his eyes as Draco settled himself like a blanket across Harry’s chest, his eyes shut and his eyelashes resting gently against his skin. “I love you,” Harry whispered, voice so quiet that it was barely more than a passing breath.

As Harry settled into the pillows, thumb now rubbing circles into the tender skin of Draco’s shoulders, Draco let out a contented sigh, the words falling from his lips on an exhale, _“I love you too.”_

****

**Author's Note:**

> Title credit to "This is Me" from The Greatest Showman.
> 
> This was so fun to write <3 I hope you all enjoy reading it! 
> 
> Comments and kudos are like candy to me, and are greatly appreciated :)


End file.
